1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an auto-extending replicator. More particularly, the present invention relates to an auto-extending replicator applicable to a portable electrical apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
To meet consumers' demand for portability of electrical apparatuses, the design of portable electrical apparatuses has been trending to lighter weight and smaller scale, resulting in lack of extensibility such as for external connection to peripheral devices. A port replicator has thus been developed for such an apparatus as a notebook computer, providing various functions and more connections for additional hardware, such as a video output connector, USB port connector, network port connector or other input/output connector for peripheral devices.
Most conventional replicators are exclusively sized; for example, a 14-inch notebook and a 17-inch notebook correspond to different replicators respectively. Therefore, utilization of the replicator is limited. Other conventional replicators are available, which are manually extendable. In this case, an extended body of a replicator must be pulled out manually in order to match the size of the apparatus such as a notebook, which is inconvenient for users.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a replicator applicable to several electrical apparatuses of different dimensions.